


Above the Earth (Below the Sky)

by frankiewenttohollywood



Category: After School, K-pop, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiewenttohollywood/pseuds/frankiewenttohollywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Yoona was awkward around Nana and the one time she got something out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above the Earth (Below the Sky)

**Author's Note:**

> Could be considered AU in the sense that I have next to zero knowledge of After School/Nana besides the random pictures and gifs floating around the internet. Make of that what you will.

  
"And that's a wrap! Thank you everyone for all your hard work!"  
  
Twelve hours on set with a bunch of hyperactive idols and Yoona is ready to throw in the towel. If it were any other day, she'd be going at it nonstop with her fellow pranksters.  
  
“You ok?” Jessica asks as they go back to their dressing room.  
  
Yoona flashes a smile at her. “Yeah, just a bit tired. Long day and all that.”  
  
Jessica grabs her face with both hands and looks at her wearily. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Um,” she furrows her eyebrows at her, “yes?” Yoona tries a more convincing smile this time. She's touched that Jessica cares so much and stifles the urge to be nonchalant. “Honestly, I'll be fine after I get some food and sleep. But mostly food.”  
  
Jessica seems placated by that and lets go of her face with a smile. "So I guess you wouldn't want to come along to karaoke with me and some of the other girls then?"  
  
"I don't think I'd be much fun right now," Yoona shrugs apologetically. "Besides, I'll probably fall asleep the second Taeyeon chooses a ballad."  
  
“Because my sweet voice is so soothing that you have no choice but be lulled to a peaceful sleep!” Taeyeon says as she strolls in with the other girls.  
  
“Yes, that's exactly it!” Yoona exclaims with a dramatic fist pump into the air. "You should throw a patent on that quickly, I think you may have stumbled onto the answer for world peace."  
  
Taeyeon fixes her with a glare and Yoona would find it menacing it if weren't for the fact that it was coming from a tiny girl wearing what looked like a superhero outfit gone wrong. Leader or not, it was difficult to feel threatened by someone still wearing the ridiculously shiny outfit from the show.  
  
"Careful what you eat later," Taeyeon says with a smile that she assumes is supposed to be threatening.  
  
"As much as I would love to see how this escalates, I really don't want to keep the other groups waiting," Sooyoung intervenes, ever the diplomat.  
  
"Yes, it would be very unprofessional and it would reflect poorly on our group as a whole," Seohyun states seriously.  
  
"You heard the lady. Now move, " Sooyoung instructs as she ushers everyone to go get changed.  
  
The girls head to the elevators and as they're waiting for one to come up, Yoona feels someone poke her cheek.  
  
"Get plenty of rest," Jessica says and pokes her a few more times. "You get to go shopping with me tomorrow to carry my bags."  
  
"Yoona's not going to karaoke?"  
  
"Poor baby's tired from the long day." Jessica is still poking her cheek.  
  
"Seohyun and I aren't going either," Sunny says. "We'll look after her."  
  
They cram themselves into the elevator, opting for efficiency over comfort. Yoona realizes that she has forgotten her cell phone and quickly shoots her arm out to stop the elevator doors from closing. "Ah! Sorry! I forgot my phone." She jumps out and looks at Sunny and Seohyun, "I'll meet you guys at the van. Everyone else, have fun making fools of yourselves!"  
  
She runs back to the room and spots her phone on a chair, thankful that no one has gotten the chance to take it. Not wanting to keep her friends waiting long, Yoona rushes back to the elevators. In her haste, she doesn't notice a figure around the corner and bumps into them forcefully.  
  
"Oh shoot, I am so sorry!" Yoona says in horror as she attempts to steady the other girl by grabbing her shoulders. She notices the shiny outfit and realizes it's one of the other idol girls from the show. "Hi! Nana, right?"  
  
"Yeah. And you're Yoona?" Nana asks with a friendly smile.  
  
"Right," Yoona answers with a nod. She's about to offer her hand to shake the other girl's when she remembers that they've technically already met, obviously. They're also probably past the point of formalities given that they were pillow fighting—even if it was just part of the script—a few hours ago.  
  
Nana's smile widens as she tilts her head. Yoona realizes that she's still holding on to the other girl and withdraws her hands with a small smile of her own.  
  
"You were great on the show today. You're quite amusing," Yoona says as she sticks her hands into her pockets, not knowing what else to do with them. She feels fidgety and she hasn't even had the chance to have any sweets all day, so, something isn't adding up.  
  
"Thanks," Nana says with a laugh. "So are you. You're really funny."  
  
Yoona feels her cheeks getting warm and grins. "It's ok, you can say that I'm dorky." This elicits another laugh from Nana and it makes Yoona feel, well, _something_.  
  
The loud chiming of Yoona's phone interrupts their conversation and reminds her that Sunny and Seohyun are still waiting for her downstairs. She doesn't have to check the message to know that it's Sunny threatening to leave her behind. "Ah, my friends are waiting for me downstairs," Yoona explains.  
  
Nana nods and watches Yoona push the button for the elevator.  
  
"Well, it was nice talking to you."  
  
"You too!" Yoona says as she steps inside the elevator. "Maybe we'll run into each other again sometime." She can feel her cheeks get even warmer and makes a note to work on her thought-to-mouth filter. "Um, not literally of course."  
  
Nana laughs again and winks at her. "See? Funny."  
  
The elevator doors close and Yoona lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
The next time Yoona sees Nana in person is at a charity event. Their respective managers have them mingling with different people and Yoona is glad for the distraction. As long as she chats up the right people and stays professional, she won't get the chance to behave awkwardly in front of Nana. Again.  
  
Her plan lasts for a good hour before Jessica says something.  
  
"Alright, what is it? You're being...," Jessica gestures her hands exasperatedly, "weird."  
  
"What?" Yoona tears her eyes from the girl across the room.  
  
Jessica raises an eyebrow at her. Yoona wishes she had been paired up with someone a little less perceptive for the night.  
  
"I'm not doing anything," says Yoona. She briefly wonders where the waiter carrying the cucumber sandwich tray went. Her eyes dart back across the room then back to Jessica who's looking at her even more suspiciously.  
  
"You know, you can either tell me now or I can have Hyo beat it out of you later," Jessica says flippantly.  
  
"Ha!" Yoona exclaims a little too loudly. The other guests glance at her briefly but otherwise pay her no mind. She attempts to duck behind Jessica despite their height difference and in doing so she doesn't notice a couple of girls walking towards them.  
  
"Well, you guys sound like you're having fun."  
  
Jessica rolls her eyes. "Time of my life. There are old executive types everywhere and this one is being a little weirdo," she says and points at Yoona.  
  
Yoona is in the middle of making a mental note to hide an alarm clock in Jessica's room when she feels someone nudging her.  
  
"You can't really blame her. By the looks of it, she was born that way," Lizzy says with a teasing smile. "Or maybe she was dropped on her head as a child. Yoona, did your parents drop you on your head?"  
  
Yoona glares at Lizzy and quickly glances over at Nana. They lock eyes for a moment and Yoona almost forgets to feel awkward.  
  
"So this is where you ladies have been hiding," says a manager as he walks over with two others. "Nana, Yoona, we need to borrow you two for a moment."  
  
"Pictures?" Nana asks with a sigh.  
  
"You know how it is, the night is incomplete without some inconspicuously planned photo ops. You two aren't off the hook though," he says as he points to Jessica and Lizzy.  
  
Lizzy looks to Jessica with an eyebrow raised. "In other words, we should go find a better hiding spot."  
  
"Yeah yeah, we'll be back for you two later."  
  
Yoona and Nana let the managers lead them to the center of the room. The next half hour consists of them posing with various party guests deemed to be of importance. More often than not, the girls end up being put side by side and Yoona swears that her increased heart rate is because of the free champagne.  
  
By the time Nana's arm snakes around her waist for the last few pictures, Yoona feels her practiced smile becoming less forced and blames that on the alcohol too.  
  
Maybe she should tell Jessica later to not let her drink at these things.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
"Well hey there stranger."  
  
Yoona looks into the mirror to see a pair of mischievous eyes twinkling back at her. “Oh, hey! Trying to escape from the madness out there?”  
  
Nana chuckles and heads towards Yoona to use the mirror. “Something like that.”  
  
The other girl touches up her makeup and Yoona moves to do the same, stealing glances to her left every so often. It occurs to her that this is basically the extent of their interactions. She should be used to it by now—running into other idols here and there was normal given the overlap of formal functions and appearances. But still, she always seems to be rendered shy and tongue tied around Nana. She's starting to suspect that the exhaustion from her schedule is catching up to her; it was the only explanation, really.  
  
"So," Nana says while reapplying her lip gloss.  
  
Yoona's eyes follow the movements of the lip gloss and she's both fascinated (by the lips) and confused ( _by the lips_ ).  
  
"I hear you managed to snag yourself a sweet little acting gig,” Nana finishes as she focuses her attention onto Yoona.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Yoona laughs a little. It manages to come out a bit strangled. "I got pretty lucky."  
  
Nana rolls her eyes and elbows Yoona. "C'mon,” she says with a smile, “you're amazing so start owning up to it. Congratulations!"  
  
Before Yoona gets the chance to thank the other girl, the door swings open to reveal Nana's group members.  
  
"There you are. The managers want to talk to us."  
  
Nana gives Yoona an apologetic look before following her friends. "Guess I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah...," she trails off. Yoona swears she could see the beginning of a smirk forming on Nana's face right before she disappears. Clearly, she must be more exhausted than she thought.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
"Is that candy?" Yuri asks as she snatches Yoona's magazine away from her. "Who let you bring candy in here? Who even eats candy while working out?"  
  
"You know, the point of asking a question is to have it answered, not to ask even more questions." Yoona swipes at Yuri in an attempt to get her magazine back. "C'mon, I'm bored. Give it back!"  
  
"You are seriously the worst workout partner ever," Yuri says as she hands Yoona her magazine. "Seriously," she repeats dramatically. "Even worse than Jessica."  
  
Yoona makes a face at her friend and goes back to reading her magazine on the exercise bike. While _not_ pedaling. And with a bag of sweets in the cup holder. Ok, so maybe she was being a _little_ bit ridiculous.  
  
“Wow,” a familiar voice says. “That has to be the best way of working out ever.”  
  
Yoona and Yuri turn towards the voice to see Nana and Kahi approaching them.  
  
“Please don't encourage her,” Yuri says exasperatedly.  
  
“Too late,” Yoona says and kicks Yuri lightly.  
  
“I didn't know you guys work out at this gym,” Kahi says with an amused grin.  
  
“She doesn't,” Yuri says flatly and gestures to Yoona. “I try to come here on the weekends when I have the time. And I usually bring along a more useful gym buddy.”  
  
Yoona pouts at Yuri. “Your words, they wound my poor delicate heart.”  
  
The other girls laugh and Yoona notices Kahi's eyes narrow at something across the room.  
  
“Finally,” Kahi says. “An open bench. Spot me?” Kahi asks Nana.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“We'll let you guys get back to working out. It was nice seeing you again!” Kahi says with a wave and heads to the other side of the room.  
  
“Whatever your workout routine is, keep it up. Seems like it's been working well so far,” Nana says to Yoona with a wink before following Kahi.  
  
Yoona can't help but grin to herself. Maybe getting herself dragged into going to the gym wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
  
“C'mon slacker,” Yuri says as she tugs the still grinning Yoona off the bike. “You should at least pretend you're trying to be productive.”  
  
“Fine,” Yoona says with an exaggerated groan. “Treadmills!”  
  
“Yes!” Yuri smiles widely and leads the way.  
  
Perhaps walking on the treadmill on the lowest setting possible isn't exactly what Yuri had in mind for her but it's a start. Probably. Well, at the very least she stopped nagging so there's that.  
  
“Hey, what happened to my candy?” she asks once she realizes that something felt off.  
  
“Uh,” Yuri avoids her eyes and messes with the setting on her treadmill. “What candy?”  
  
Yoona rolls her eyes and sighs. “You threw it away, didn't you? At least have the decency to lie better!”  
  
“It's for your own good!”  
  
“I'll bet,” Yoona says as she stops the treadmill and steps off.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
Yoona stifles the urge to laugh at Yuri's guilty face. She almost wants to storm off in mock anger just to rattle the other girl.  
  
“I'm sorry!”  
  
Yoona does laugh this time. “Relax, I'm getting more from my bag in the locker room. What, you didn't think I'd only pack one bag, did you?” She heads to the locker room before Yuri can even think about stopping her.  
  
She rummages through her bag and doesn't notice that she's not alone until she's being spoken to.  
  
“Looking for something?” Nana's unmistakeable voice asks from seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
Yoona yelps and stands abruptly, adopting a defensive stance. Nana raises a perfectly arched eyebrow at her and Yoona stands more normally. “You startled me,” she says with a nervous chuckle.  
  
“Sorry,” Nana says with a laugh. She doesn't look the least bit sorry and Yoona is more than ok with that.  
  
“So,” Yoona drawls. “Done for the day?”  
  
"Not really," Nana says with an undecipherable look.  
  
Yoona doesn't notice that Nana's been walking towards her until she's well into her personal space. Her first thought is that Nana's eyes are freakishly striking up close. The second is that this is probably not an appropriate time to feel like she's having a heart attack. Her gaze wanders down to the other girl's lips and suddenly the locker room feels really small.  
  
"Don't freak out, ok?"  
  
Yoona barely registers that there are words coming out of those lips and forces her gaze back up to Nana's eyes. "Wh-“  
  
Nana's lips cover her own, effectively cutting her off. It's a soft barely there pressure which she wouldn't have expected from Nana (not that she had been expecting _this_ ). But she's not exactly complaining as she steps backwards and pulls Nana with her by the front of her shirt. Her back hits the lockers and Nana keeps moving forward until their bodies are pressed against each other.  
  
They're both breathing hard by the time they pull apart.  
  
"Ok," Yoona says breathlessly. She's nodding her head and she's not really sure why. "Ok," she repeats slowly. "This is me not freaking out."  
  
Now it's Nana's turn to nod. "Right," she says as she holds Yoona's stare.  
  
Yoona wets her lips and the movement causes Nana to look down. This time, Yoona kisses Nana.  
  
She thinks that maybe the gym isn't such a terrible place after all until Nana coaxes her lips apart with a deft tongue and Yoona stops thinking.


End file.
